


Twin Stars

by GothicPixi



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Camp Nanowrimo, Fluff, KravKeats, M/M, Soulmates AU, like vague angst??, taakitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicPixi/pseuds/GothicPixi
Summary: Kravitz simply assumed that his soulmate had died back when he was supposed to.Taako didn’t have a soulmark for over two hundred years.





	1. Kravitz

**Author's Note:**

> Takkitz Soulmates AU  
> But unlike Seren’s, it’s H A P P Y  
> (I love you, and it was incredible and you’re incredible, but it HURT my friend)  
> Project I finished for day one of Camp NaNoWriMo
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Kravitz simply assumed that his soulmate had died back when he was supposed to. He felt sorry for them, yes, but he wouldn’t have been the most impressive person back then. If he had survived, he would have been weak and incapable of working most jobs. He could barely hold his instrument or his bow. His family wasn’t well off - it was just him and his older siblings. He didn’t really want to subject anyone else to his older siblings.

 

“Maybe your soulmate is a performer too, Keats!”

 

“You were born to be a bard, brother!”

 

“Don’t let your present rot, Keats, it cost us a lot.”

 

Kravitz had long ago convinced himself that his soulmate was better off without him. Not that it mattered, since it had been centuries since he passed away and he guessed the same was true for them. And having a soulmate didn’t guarantee you would meet them or fit together as perfectly as Fate planned. Relationships took work.

 

Even though it wasn’t important anymore, Kravitz still manifested his soulmark onto his physical form. He didn’t take his physical form all that often - he didn’t need to - but he was so used to seeing the mark there. It was a part of him he couldn’t forget. It rarely occurred to him that he could make the mark disappear, as no amount of spells could help a living person permanently remove their soulmark. Istus wouldn’t let them. Kravitz had even heard cases of people who lost the limb their soulmark was on, and the mark appeared somewhere else on them shortly after. It would move on their soulmate as well. The goddess worked in incredible ways like that. Kravitz hadn’t asked her specifically why or how she did the whole soulmates thing, but sometimes when she came to visit the Raven Queen, she’d give him a significant look. He assumed it was to tell him to stay quiet about the fact that those gals were obviously more than pals, but maybe Istus could read his thoughts like His Queen could.

 

Taako Yuno-fromtivi threw Kravitz for a loop. He really liked Taako. He enjoyed the elf’s presence, and his laugh, and the way he didn’t hold much back. They went on a lot of dates before Story and Song, something he tried but failed to hide from the goddesses upstairs (not his mothers, shut up Taako). Istus’s gaze was quite intense when her elven emissary was brought up. Kravitz didn’t understand, but you really aren’t supposed to understand the ways of the gods. That being said, from all the skin of Taako’s that Kravitz had seen, the elf was clear of a soulmark. Maybe it was okay then, the two of them together - the grim reaper wasn’t taking someone else soulmate for his own. He had been on the safe side during most of their dates, and not willed his soulmark into existence. It was a fairly obvious one: two black stars, one under each eye. His siblings used to tease him and say he looked like a carnival performer. They never talked about soulmates either. He supposed that made sense.

 

He saw his sister again after Wonderland was destroyed. Who was the carnival performer now? He asked about their brother and she grew unstable. He put her in the stockade. They'll talk about this later. She called him Keats and said she loved him. He’d learned a long time ago not to believe her. That wasn’t love. He knew love now.

 

When Taako created the perfect circle of blue sapphire, Kravitz didn’t bother hiding his mark. In his desperation and relief to see his boyfriend, he didn’t see the point. He needed that man in his arms. After everything that happened, everything he heard, everything he lost, Taako deserved a real long hug. He warmed his face, so it wasn’t cold and weird. He told Taako he loved him. He felt the elf’s eyes on his marks and watched his boyfriend step back.

 

“There’s something I’ve been...hiding from you.” Taako dropped his Disguise Self charm with minimal flourish. There on his cheeks where two black stars. Kravitz reached forward slowly and caressed them.

 

“Taako.” He sighed, pouring his whole heart and all his love into that single name, the most important one he knew. He pressed their foreheads together. “I’m so glad it’s you.”


	2. Taako

Taako didn’t have a soulmark for over two hundred years. He and Lup joined the IPRE at the tender age of 104. She had a mark wrapped around her thigh, which they discovered was the green flames of boric acid in fire. Taako was kind of upset that him and Lup weren’t platonic soulmates by Istus, but he guessed being twins or whatever was good enough. He wasn’t jealous. Of course he wasn’t jealous, what was he to be jealous of? Taako could have anyone he wanted, soulmate or not. And he’d always have Lup. By extension, that meant her soulmate would have to be his friend too. So he’d have two close friends and a billion flings and a cooking show. The IPRE was Lup’s idea. Taako went along, because he was smart and he needed jobs first to fund his future cooking show. Make bank now, have fun later. The Starblaster mission would be a great way to get press. Decades down the line, everyone would want to meet one of the first elves to go to another plane. Also, the mission was awesome. Don’t tell Lup.

 

That century was a disaster. But of course Lup’s soulmate would be on the ship (Barold fucking Bluejeans). And of course he’d be forced to grow close to an extra four people (that wasn’t in Taako’s Life Plan™). He didn’t feel bad about his soulmark though - Magnus hadn’t had one either, and Lucretia lost hers when they left their home plane. They didn’t talk about it, but they were all pretty sure Cap’nport and Merle were mates too. Whatever. The mission was more important. Staying alive was more important.

 

“HOLY SHIT KOKO” was how cycle 100 began. Lup grabbed her brother’s face and studied it intensely.

 

“Is there something on my face?”

 

“A soulmark!” Lup dragged Taako to the closest mirror. There on his cheeks, one below each eye, were two black stars.

 

“What the fuck, I look like a clown!” Taako rubbed them, trying to understand. Was this it? This was the plane where they would split the light, and this is where his mate was so...was this it?

 

“Or a Fantasy Harajuku girl.” Barry commented. Taako considered.

 

“I could work with that.” Taako tried a quick Disguise Self to his old face. No more mark. “A strong concealer might work on it too.” He’d never had to deal with this before. What the fuck.

 

“I have one too!” Magnus was on the other side of the bridge, but he had begun checking every inch of his body once Lup saw her brother’s mark. So there was Magnus, mostly naked, pointed excitedly at the hammer tattoo on his hip. “This is it! This cycle must be home.”

 

And it was, for a while. And then it was the only place they knew. Lucretia couldn’t erase their marks from existence, especially since it had nothing to do with their journey. She rewrote their memories a bit, though - they remembered always having marks. If this was the cycle where they would find their soulmates, she couldn’t leave out the possibility that it would be when they couldn’t remember their history. When Taako performed, he put makeup over his mark. Lucretia dropped Magnus in a town known for craftsmen, a good chance of finding someone with a similar mark. Sometimes marks had meanings. They weren’t sure how to interpret Taako’s.

 

Sazed didn’t have a soulmark. Taako didn’t see that as a problem. He never let the man see his, though. It didn’t seem right. When those people died in Glamour Springs, he felt guilty that it hurt more when Sazed left. After awhile, the guilt shifted to the bodies they ran away from. He did that. Sazed said he did that. What soulmate wanted a murderer?

 

Taako really liked Kravitz. He  _ really _ liked Kravitz, and the amount to which he liked the man was unsettling to him. The elf had a soulmate for crying out loud! But some part of him didn’t really care. He was Taako Yuno-fromtivi. He could do whatever and whoever he wanted. And right now he wanted Kravitz. He kinda wanted Kravitz forever. He stopped that train of thought as fast as he stopped the Rockport Limited in Jenkin’s shitty garden. Maybe he should...show Kravitz his mark. The man could be hiding his as well. Taako really wasn’t sure how the whole Undead Reaper of the Raven Queen thing worked. Maybe he could ask Istus about it - he was her emissary now. Taako painted his nails instead.

 

Magnus sacrificed his soulmark in Wonderland so Taako wouldn’t lose his.

 

He remembered. God, Taako remembered everything. He remembered the pain of not having a mark, of struggling to accept that. The elation of finally getting one, and then worrying that his mate had died in the Relic War. What if he had caused that. He remembered Lup. He broke the damn umbrella. “You’re dating the Grim Reaper?!”

 

It wasn’t a question which plane he would try to connect to. He needed Kravitz. He had to tell Kravitz. At that moment, touching the black glass and trying to transmute it, he felt like they were stars on opposite ends of the galaxy. They needed to be closer. He would do anything to get them closer. The Hunger couldn’t keep them apart. John couldn’t stop Fate.

 

“I’m so glad it’s you.”


End file.
